The present invention relates to an indwelling needle, more specifically, to an indwelling needle constructed so that a needle is housed within a protective cover in a housed state.
Nowadays, an indwelling needle is inserted into a patient for a drip or dialysis, and in this case, accidents involving erroneously sticking of the indwelling needle pulled out from the patient into medical staff must be prevented.
Therefore, there are known indwelling needles which include a needle having a cutting edge formed on its tip end, a cylindrical hub for holding the rear end of the needle, and a cylindrical protective cover provided so as to advance and retreat along the needle (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-85333, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-330945 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-180829).
The indwelling needle of Patent Application No. H10-85333 is composed of a hub for holding the rear end of a cannula and a holder cylinder which houses and holds the hub inside, and the cannula is housed in the holder cylinder by advancing or retreating the holder cylinder.
The indwelling needle of Patent Application No. 2002-330945 is composed of a hub provided on the rear end of a needle cannula and a safety shield which houses the hub slidably, and when an actuator is operated from a usage state, a spring elastically installed between the hub and the safety shield expands and the safety shield houses the needle cannula.
The indwelling needle of Patent Application No. 2003-180829 is composed of a needle assembly including a needle cannula and a needle hub, and a body which houses the needle assembly in a manner enabling the needle assembly to advance and retreat, and when medical treatment is finished, a sticking element is put into the body due to an elastic force of the spring by operating an operating button.
Thus, according to the indwelling needles of Patent Documents mentioned above, after use, the needle is housed within the protective cover to prevent the above-described accident.